


Apapha’s Smut Prompts Challenge

by Apapha



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Challenges, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Smut, Writing, minecraft personas ONLY, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apapha/pseuds/Apapha
Summary: My mind is a well spring of ideas and unfortunately I do not have the time, energy or motivation to flesh out all of these ideas into proper one shots. So I’m doing this instead.IMPORTANT!!: Please read the first chapter before continuing!
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. IMPORTANT! READ 1ST!!

Every time I have and idea I will put it in this book. Each prompt will have a challenge rating for Difficulty Easy to Hard to Hardcore based on the amount of tags required to complete the Prompt. 

Rules: 

1: If you are using a prompt, tag me. Not just for credit but bc I wanna to read what you write :) 

2: SUPER IMPORTANT!! Consent (along with safe-sex practices) must be used with EVERY prompt. Mild Dub-con is acceptable but Non-con (unless its consensual non-con) will cause you to auto-fail the challenge. Consent is important kids. 

Edit:   
3: Minecraft personas ONLY! Writing stories like these about irl people causes a ton of toxicity in internet fandoms. There’s a reason the Septiplier fandom is a flamewar zone.

Other than that, have fun. ;)


	2. Starting Challenge Prompts

Difficulty: Easy-Poultry Man has finally been caught by Mumbo Jumbo. When Mumbo finally gets the mask off he’s not really surprised at who he finds beneath it. It seems some revenge is in order for all the times Grian has pranked him as Poultry Man. (Free for all) 

Difficulty: Hard-After breaking into the MooPoop factory, Grian, Etho and Impulse are caught by HEP security and turned into MooPop cows for a while. (Tags must include: nipple play, milking, overstimulation, bondage, cumming untouched and multiple orgasms. Bonus points for the HEP memebers getting involved)

Difficulty: Medium-Grian getting caught by the HEP and getting gangbanged by all its members and/or Scar fucks Grian in front of the other HEP members. (Tags must include: bondage, voyeurism and overstimulation. Bonus points for humiliation without it being to mean) 

Difficulty:Easy-Bdubs riding scars dick on the diamond throne (tags must include: semi public sex, slow sex and body worship. Bonus points for accidental voyeurism) 

Difficulty: Easy-Doc is a sub for Stressmonster, ZombieCleo and FalseSymmetry (tags must include teasing and pegging. Bonus points for making Doc beg and fucking him into Exhaustion)


	3. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New challenges, and a new difficulty level. Have fun ;)

1\. Difficulty: Easy- With Pacific finally finished and open to the public, Mumbo and Iskall with a party on the roof. Except the only person they invited was Grian for, hot and steamy reasons. (Tags must include: outdoor sex, dom/sub dynamic, double penitration or spit roasting. Bonus points if both are included)  
2\. Difficulty: Hardcore - Iskall is frustrated with his Omega Tree. Stress helps him in the best way possible. (Tags must include: pegging, bondage(shibari: please research first), slow sex, multiple orgasms, blindfolded, praise and body whorship. Bonus points for super soft aftercare, cuddling, kisses, the whole 9 yards, and making it extra cute)  
3\. Difficulty: Medium - Keralis fucks Bdubs into the mattress in full view of B’s neighbor Doc, who can’t look away no matter how hard he tries to. (Tags must include: Ahegao, rough sex, voyeurism, and masurbation. Bonus points if Bdubs and Keralis know that Doc is there and did it on purpose.)  
4\. Difficulty: Hard - Ren has gone into Rut and is on the hunt, but his prey(Doc) is good at avoiding him. When Ren finally catches Doc, he ravages him with the best sex of Doc’s life. (Tags must include: predator/prey dynamic, bottom Doc, rough sex, biting kink, outdoor sex, knotting, claiming bites and hunting. Bonus points for Multiple orgasms from Doc.)  
5\. Difficulty: Easy - False spends some quality time with herself and her favorite toy. (Tags must include: dildos, riding, solo and masturbaition. Bonus points if False fantasizes about another Hermit while she is having her fun. Your choice which one;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Prettyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910087) by Anonymous 
  * [Watchful Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042770) by Anonymous 
  * [Pretty Boi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132899) by [PawPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk)




End file.
